


Outsiders

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Community: angst_bingo, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Speculation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from Briarcliff, Lana and Kit try to recover, but it's not easy. They both feel like outsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

After Lana and Kit escaped from Briarcliff, they hoped everything would return to normal. Instead, they felt like outsiders and they struggled to with day to day activities. Briarcliff had changed them for good, unfortunately. They were never going to forget their experiences there, no matter how much they wanted to.

After Lana murdered Thredson in self-defense and managed to escape, she reluctantly waited out the rest of her pregnancy and gave the baby, a little boy, up for adoption. Afterwards, she left Boston and moved to Oregon because she wanted to be as far away from her nightmare as possible. Lana still felt like an outsider, however. She didn’t want to feel that way, but it was impossible not to. 

If she wasn’t having flashbacks of those horrible nights with Thredson, nightmares kept her awake. Some people realized who she was – Bloody Face was famous now, after all, but they mostly left her alone. Lana still felt like she was being judged, however, and hated it. She never wanted to be known as that person who had managed to take down a serial killer and had reluctantly bore his child. And she tried her best to forget about the baby, the innocent little boy that had been the product of something horrific, but it was hard. 

She sometimes fantasized about a nice family adopting him and hoped for his sake that it was true. It kept her sane thinking about the fact that the baby had been adopted by a nice family, one who would love him and never knew his true origins.

Lana eventually fell in love and settled down with an amazing woman named Gina. Gina stayed with her through the nightmares and random flashbacks, and they were happy. But still, Lana could never forget Wendy and the life they shared before Briarcliff ruined everything. 

Kit got Alma back from the aliens, but they were never the same after that. She had been traumatized by her experience, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Neither did she. Their fights drove them apart, and they divorced less than a year later. They didn’t want to end their marriage, but they couldn’t save it. 

Kit raised his son with Grace by himself in Salem and tried to provide for the little boy as best as he could be, but it was hard. He was slightly unusual, and his classmates made fun of him for it. Kit blamed that on the aliens and tried his best. He loved his son, despite his eccentricities, and vowed to be the best father he could be.

But he was lonely. Briarcliff had emotionally damaged him and he wasn’t sure he could ever recover. Kit had seen many things that kept him awake most nights. He didn’t go through what Lana had, but that didn’t matter. 

He felt like an outsider because nobody else had gone through what he had. He couldn’t tell them what had happened to him because they would never believe him. And he was sick of that after Briarcliff, after nearly being carted off to jail. So he kept to himself and tried not to be paranoid of others.

Kit and Lana maintained a lifelong friendship and they kept in touch, but their memories overwhelmed them so much they didn’t see each other often. It was easier that way. And at least they were outsiders together.


End file.
